User talk:Kanogul
I am an admin here on the Battlefront Wikia. If you have any questions, suggestions, or complaints, please contact me and let me know how I can help. Also, look below for similar posts I may have already answered. Help Could you tell how you made those images for maps? Haldir 17:33, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Vehicles I am trying to get all of the vehicle pages up and have info on primary firing, secondary firing, positions, the planet(s) that the vehicle is on, and history or fun facts. So if I could get as much help as possible it would be well appreciated. thanks Snickjames55 21:44, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Scratch the template idea. --Extramrdo 00:48, 15 May 2007 (UTC) (sorry about not signing before) Hey there! Dear Kanogul, Private First Class RelentlessRecusant reporting for field operations! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 20:21, 6 June 2007 (UTC) HI How does the whole clan thing work? Thanks. Clank Site Image I like your idea on your user page for the new site image, but I think we're going to keep the other one for right now. If I ever feel like we need a new image, yours may very well be chosen as the successor. -Kanogul (talk) 20:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Site Image: Talkback Thanks that is OK. Wow...cool. Clank I just thought that it looked more professional than the current one. Clank Hey Kanogul Are there any things I can help out with? I am getting Really Bored and I have Lots of time on my hands, Just wondering. Clank List of Critical Points Space vehicles do not have any critical hits. The List of Critical Points I believe is Now complete (until the next Battlefront). Clank Thermal Detonator (s) I have just noticed that the majority of pages containing a link for Thermal Detonator come up as red links as they are put as Thermal Detonators. I cannot correct many of these because my computer dosn't like editing mid text at the minute and I don't want to re-write articles to fix one mistake! Hunterj 21:09, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Guest Book? I have noticed on halopedia that most users there have guest books but on wookieepedia guest books are not allowed. So I was wondering; are guest books allowed here? Thanks. Clank 02:48, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Guest Book OK. This is just an example of a guestbook for a userpage: Allies Hey, this just a list of people that think I am cool and chat with me, or at least more often than others. Add or delete your name if you like or hate me. ;*Clank ;*Kanogul Clank 19:25, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *I think the point is to see who has been "watching" my page. Clank 01:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Mission Destruction There are some vandals (that aren't signed up) messing up The Emperor page; although I have managed to change it back how it was, it is still possible for them to mess it up again unless they are stopped. Just thought you should know. Clank 18:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC)